November Rain
by Nena Half-Blood
Summary: -¿Ser primos es lo único que te impide quererme?  - Es la pregunta que hace años no me atreví a hacerte...


**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Novembre Rain<strong>

Luego de graduarse de Hogwarts con honores, la mente de Rose Weasley estaba atrofiada de problemas. Principalmente presionada por la confusa idea de querer ser auror pero a la vez medímaga - podía ser ambas si quería, claramente, pero era una chica muy indecisa y necesitaba un descanso -.

Así que decidió que pasaría unas semanas o un mes fuera de Inglaterra, visitando un país que le encantaba: Francia. ¿Qué tenía Francia? Pues aparte de tener a su tío favorito allí, Bill Weasley, quien la acogería con los brazos abiertos, podría conocer más del arte y la vanguardia de todas esas ciudades soñadas por ella, y era un tema que perseguía desde niña.

En definitiva: necesitaba hacer ese viaje, y escogió el mes de Noviembre para hacerlo, aunque era un mes muy frío, pero ese era el truco, soñaba con la idea de pasear por las calles francesas en su casi época favorita del año, el invierno, con sus preciados abrigos, miles de bufandas y gorras, estaba preparada para sobrevivir a eso.

Sus padres estaban contentos por ella, Hermione no se oponía pese a que no entendía mucho a su hija, ya que ella había decidido desde un principio cómo quería que fuera su vida luego de Hogwarts, pero ese es otro cuento... Ron, por su lado, estaba tranquilo - raro en él tratándose de su princesa y protegida Rose -. porque sabía que Bill y Fleur cuidarían a su hija, además, la chica se llevaba muy bien con Dominique y Louis, sus primos, y aunque no se llevaba para nada bien con Victoire, la mayor de los Weasley Delacour, no sería gran problema ya que por suerte ella estaba viviendo con Teddy, su esposo, en otro lado del mundo.

En definitiva, la idea era tentadora y perfecta para la muchacha de ojos azules.

El día que escogió para viajar, fue el primer día de lluvia del mes, y la familia se reunía para despedirla, ya que, no serían solo días lejos de casa, si no que casi un mes, y todos querían, por ese motivo, hacerle una despedida como se debía.

Ella, con sus maletas listas en su habitación, aceptó una última comida con toda la familia más cercana que tenía, no le hacía mucho problema pasar un último momento compartiendo con quienes amaba, desde sus abuelos Molly y Arthur, hasta sus primos, los Potter.

—No te vayas a líar con un frances sin decirme —Lily, la menor de los Potter, la amenazó en la comida y a Ronald Weasley casi le da un infarto, Rose rió por el comentario y la reacción de su padre.

—En ese caso, te escribiré todos los días... —soltó luego de unos segundos de meditar una respuesta, y miró a su padre, quien aún lucía afectado—. Papá, deja de ser tan exagerado —le murmuró.

—Traeme fotos del museo de Louvre —le suplicó Albus, el hermano mayor de Lily y uno de sus mejores amigos, por lo que lo consideraba como su "primo favorito".

—Está prohibido tomar fotos, Al, y no creo que la magia me ayude a salir de la cárcel muggle si me atrapan —le recordó Rose, paciente.

—Tomas una y te guardas la cámara —testarudo, el ojiverde lo tomó a la ligera— ¿Cuanto estarás lejos? —cambió de tema luego de ver un gesto negativo de parte de su prima.

—Semanas —respondió ella toscamente y a los segundos miró a James, el último y mayor de los Potter Weasley, quien estaba callado comiendo al lado de Fred, otro de sus primos, Rose bajó la mirada, ¿Cómo podría recuperar algo que se perdió hace tiempo con él? Era una historia larga, muy larga, que no podía evitar recordar cada vez que lo veía, que sus ojos captaban el rostro de aquel ojiavellana de cabellos rebeldes...

Mejor se callaba y seguía adelante, sin poder tragarse el orgullo, él tampoco tenía intenciones de olvidar o tragarse el suyo, entonces ¿Por qué lo tendría que hacer ella? Aunque eso no quitaba el sentimiento, dolía, por dentro dolía, maldecía el día en que James Sirius Potter se había metido en su vida como algo más que un primo, y que todo no haya sido lo que ella esperó, como esos cuentos que leía con Albus en donde todo terminaba perfectamente bien. En esos momentos decidió no recordar más eso, aunque se le hiciera difícil, ya habían pasado años, dos exactamente, no podía seguir casi como obsesiva pensando en lo que fue y lo que pudo ser, había gastado dos años recordándolo, dos años sin poder olvidar lo sucedido.

La cena terminó y la ojiazul tuvo que comenzar a despedirse, ahora de verdad, para irse al aeropuerto —ella y su afición por lo muggle, como su abuelo, decidió tomar un avión y demorarse, simplemente disfrutar de un vuelo— sus padres y Hugo irían con ella hasta allá, pero los demás no. Recibió un abrazo cálido de parte de su abuelo Arthur, y para qué decir de su abuela Molly, a quién ya se le caían las lágrimas, y era inevitable, hasta ella estaba a punto de lagrimear, pero se contuvo y siguió con los demás; Lily le susurró al oído que recordara lo del pretendiente francés, ella rió ante eso; Albus, su primo favorito le deseó lo mejor y también aprovechó para insistir con lo de la foto prohibida del museo; Fred bromeó como siempre y le dio un abrazo fuerte, Roxanne, la hermana del pelirrojo también se despidió como todos y le deseó lo mejor; Sus tíos, Harry, Ginny, George y Angelina le repitieron cosas de las que estaba algo aburrida de escuchar, esos clásicos _"cuídate y manda saludos a tus tíos en Francia" _pero de todos modos lo agradeció, los iba a extrañar.

Finalmente llegó a James, el último, el que debía cerrar la despedida antes de que ella partiera, y se miraron, inevitablemente, ella sin duda tardó más en dejar esos ojos avellanos, que estaría extrañando y de hecho, extrañaba, otra vez cayendo. Él, al reflejarse en los ojos de su prima, pudo saber cuánto daño le había hecho con sus decisiones a la ligera, erróneas, nunca lo había querido hacer intencionalmente, pero... Era él, no podía cambiar, ni siquiera por ella, tal vez, ¿Por qué no lo podía comprender? A pesar de ese dolor que se ocultaba en el azul de sus ojos, él aún podía ver la misma mirada que en esos tiempos en donde se pasaban horas y horas en salones vacíos de Hogwarts ocultándose de la gente para refugiarse en ambos, solos, compartiendo un secreto que en su momento, les hizo felices como nunca antes lo fueron.

_When I look into your eyes [Cuando miro dentro de tus ojos]_

_I can see a love restrained [Puedo ver un amor contenido]_

La abrazó entonces por iniciativa y porque ya no quería seguir sintiendo que lo miraba torturándolo, esos ojos azul eléctrico que había heredado de su padre eran los ojos más preciosos e intimidantes que había conocido jamás, prefería dejarlo así, y la abrazó sin decirle nada como los demás. Un silencio recorrió la habitación, como si todos pudieran sentir algo pero... ¡Era imposible!, ese silencio solo significaba algo poderoso para Rose y para él, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo a la muchacha, y correspondió el abrazo secamente...

_But darlin' when I hold you [Pero cariño, cuando te tengo]_

_Don't you know I feel the same [No sabes que siento lo mismo]_

El mayor de los Potter la soltó y frunció los labios como queriendo decir algo pero nada salió de ellos, y Rose miró al suelo frustrada, esperaba al menos una sola palabra, pero no hubo nada, como siempre, ella esperando todo de él y no recibiendo nada más que decepciones, fue eso el inicio del fin desde siempre, la diferencia que existía entre ella y él era gigante, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido alguna vez pensar que eso duraría o funcionaría? Ni siquiera pudo tomarle el gusto a todo, fue tan rápido, y se fue del mismo modo, esos cuentos de que duraría hasta siempre eran otros mitos que ella estaba cazando y comprobando, todos ellos, mentiras.

'Cause nothin' lasts forever [Porque nada dura por siempre]

And we both know hearts can change [Y los dos sabemos que el corazón puede cambiar]

Salió a la lluvia sin nada con qué cubrirse y su cabello se empapó, todos, desde la terraza de la casa se despedían con la mano, y de pronto, cuando ni siquiera avanzó un paso, y estando a centímetros de él, de James, sintió su voz, que no había escuchado en todo el día, y sorpresivamente se dirigía hacia ella...

- Lo siento - ella no se volteó y comenzó a caminar cuando sus padre ya había subido las maletas al auto, se subió ella al asiento trasero con Hugo, adelante Ron con Hermione... Se despidió pobremente con la mano de todos los que desde adentro le hacían los mismos ademanes con más ánimo.

"¿Lo siento?" se dijo ella en sus interiores "¿En realidad es eso?" se sintió aún más defraudada, prefiriendo el silencio de James a esas disculpas, ¿Por qué disculparse cuando se iba? ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes, cuando supo que le había destrozado todas las ilusiones? Desde el momento en que pasó lo que pasó con él, Rose no creía en la esperanza para aquello... Sus palabras no tenían sentido alguno ya, era como tener una vela encendida por un largo tiempo en ese día, cuando llovía a cántaros.

_And it's hard to hold a candle [Y es dificil tener una vela]_

_In the cold November rain [En la fría lluvia de noviembre]_

Y es así como partió lejos por tres semanas y cuatro días, en los que poca comunicación decidió tener con los demás exceptuando sus padres y Lily - como le prometió -. Consiguió la foto de Albus y casi la meten en la cárcel, pero la tenía, era una foto perfecta de La Gioconda, de Da Vinci, el pintor preferido de su primo ojiverde; Se olvidó de todo en Francia y conoció todo lo que tenía que conocer, se divirtió mucho con sus primos, y aunque, los Weasley Delacour eran una familia de mundo, y a veces no entendía sus costumbres tan cuadradas, le encantaba estar con ellos.

En casa, todo era normal cuando volvió y se sorprendió de haber extrañado poco el lugar, lo primero que recibió como bienvenida no fue tan cálido, si no que una pregunta directa de su madre, Hermione:

- ¿Lo has decidido? - ella resopló, si, claro que lo había hecho.

- Medimagia - recitó aburrida - Si mamá, estoy bien, lo pasé excelente...

- Está usando tus sarcásmos - se burló Ron de su esposa abrazándo a su hija, a quien, ya había rellenado con preguntas así que no tenía de qué quejarse, y partieron a casa.

¡Fiesta sorpresa! Quien lo diría, pues Rose no, y aunque iba algo cansada después del vuelo y solo quería dormir, aceptó la fiesta de buena gana y se la pasó bien... Bueno, los primeros diez minutos de esta, ya que enseguida tocaron el timbre, y eran los Potter.

Albus recibió su foto, Lily sus chismes, James su desprecio... ¿Cuánto tiempo habían vivido eso y cuanto seguirían haciéndolo hasta que se dieran cuenta de que algo andaba mal con ellos dos?

_We've been through this auch a long long time [Hemos estado a través de este "auch" un largo, largo tiempo]_

_Just tryin' to kill the pain [Simplemente tratando de matar el dolor]_

- ¿Y, te liaste con Jean? - Lily preguntó cuando todos los primos estaban reunidos y los mayores bebían café en la cocina, Hugo se comenzó a reír con Albus porque Rose estaba como un tomate, Fred, Roxanne, y esta vez añadidas a la fiesta las hermanas Molly y Lucy, esperaban una respuesta, y aún más ansioso, James, podrido por dentro.

- ¿Qué preguntas son esas? - dijo Rose intentando mantener la calma.

- Me lo contaste por cartas, no te hagas - Lily al parecer no quería mantener su boca cerrada, y Rose añoraba que sucediera eso, mientras miraba de soslayo a James, sin poder aguantarse y evitar ver sus reacciones, su todo...

- Lo hablamos luego - rió nerviosa ahora, queriendo zafarse de otro modo de las preguntas.

- Rose, ¿Qué tiene de malo? - la presionó Albus, ¡Otro más en su contra!

- A mi hermana no le gusta hablar de sus amores - informó Hugo a todos, quienes no se creyeron el cuento pobre.

- Vamos, Rose...

- No fue nada - ella respondió finalmente - vino y se fue, ¿contentos? - añadió bruscamente, todos, quienes esperaban que ella dijera algo más fructuoso, se defraudaron de la respuesta seca y mordaz de la castaña.

_But lovers always come and lovers always go [Pero los amantes siempre vienen y los amantes siempre se van]_

_An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today [Y nadie está realmente seguro de a quien está dejando ir hoy]_

_Walking away [Alejándose]_

No tenía de qué quejarse, si él había tenido tantas luego de ella, pero ni una había logrado siquiera captar su atención más que por lo superficial, él había dejado ir a Rose por sus tonterías, sin saber que ella era la única que lo había contenido y de cierto modo lo había atrapado, ¡A él!, la recatada y sobria Rose logró atraparlo en poco tiempo, ¿Por qué diablos no había asimilado eso?

Pero ya se había ido, y quizás no volvería, aunque, ¿Quién dijo que ya no quedaba nada? Si él lo podía ver a través de sus ojos, a través de esas veces en que ella lo veía y pensaba que él no se daba cuenta, ¿Qué queda entonces? Pues todo, no se podía engañar, ella no, ni él tampoco.

Con ella reía más de costumbre, vivían hablando de tonterías pero esas tonterías llegaron a importarle tanto saliendo de los labios de la castaña que todo comenzó a tomar forma, y fue ahí cuando empezó realmente esa ruleta, vaya giros que daba la vida, la extrema amistad que entablaron de pronto se les confundió pero pasó, y eso era lo importante, si no hubiera pasado, sería tan fácil olvidar el capricho pero, pasó... Ella había sido parte de James Potter, y sería dificil, casi imposible para todos los que lo conocen, imaginar que él en ese momento se perdía a veces recordando lo bueno que pudo ser, ¿Un James que se perdía en el pasado? Vale, era algo totalmente fuera de línea para sus superficiales y auto proclamados "Amigos" solo uno conocía lo que le pasaba y no lo encontraba tan malo, y ese era Fred.

_If we could take the time to lay it on the line [Si pudiéramos tomar el tiempo, para dejarlo en la línea]_

_I could rest my head Just knowin' that you were mine [Podría descansar mi cabeza,Simplemente sabiendo que fuiste mía]_

_All mine [Toda mía]_

- Lo que debe comprender es que no la vas a esperar por toda la vida - decía el pelirrojo - Y aún así, ¿No le temes al tío Ron? - rió, bromeando como siempre, él vaciló a la pregunta.

- No - contestó sinceramente - Y, sobre lo que dijiste, ella no lo entendería jamás...

- Pues háblale, hace dos años que no lo haces, ni ella - Fred se dio en la cabeza con una mano - El orgullo - suspiró.

- No es eso, es que... - no supo explicarle "Si, es el maldito orgullo" terminó aceptándolo con mala cara sin decir nada.

- Ya no sé que decirte si jamás me haces caso - Fred se fue de su lado a sacar más refresco en la cocina mientras él se quedó recargado en la pared mirando a su prima jugar snap explosivo con los demás... Uno de los dos algún día tenía que olvidar el orgullo, ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo él?

Decidió ir a pasear afuera, aunque el día estaba pésimo, caía una llovizna espesa, se puso su abrigo y salió sin avisar pero... Quien estaba pendiente de sus acciones no necesitaba ni siquiera que avisara porque vio por sus ojos cuando salió, y se quedó mirando la puerta por largo rato.

_So if you want to love me [Pues si quieres amarme]_

_then darlin' don't refrain [Entonces cariño, no te contengas]_

_Or I'll just end up walkin' [O terminaré simplemente caminando]_

_In the cold November rain [En la fría lluvia de noviembre]_

Caminó por el sendero que había fuera de la casa de Rose y salió a la calle a perderse, caminar sin rumbo mientras la molesta llovizna le caía encima, sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y miraba al suelo intentando pensar...

¿Dos años la había dejado? Dos años y quizás mucho tiempo más necesitaba ella para estar sola, ¿Realmente lo necesitaba?

- James - justamente iba a preguntarse por qué tardaba tanto en salir, y sonrió, en ese momento ella era la leona, la Gry valiente que olvida su orgullo, y él, la rata cobarde que se asimila a un Sly pero no quiere aceptarlo, se voltea a verla.

- Rose - vaciló - Aún necesitas más tiempo para perdonarme...

- Te perdoné hace años - contestó simplemente - Pero eso no significa nada.

- ¿Y qué significa algo para ti?

- Que me expliques por qué - la lluvia comenzó a caer ahora sin más prejuicios ni pequeñas gotas o lloviznas molestosas, y los dos se quedaron de pie sin siquiera perturbarse por el agua que caía por sus rostros...

_Do you need some time...on your own [Tu necesitas tiempo... en ti misma]_

_Do you need some time...all alone [Tu necesitas tiempo... sola]_

_Everybody needs some time... on their own [Todos necesitan tiempo... en si mismos]_

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone [No sabes que necesitas algo de tiempo... sola]_

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - él se encogió de hombros - Ya sabes lo que hice, y lo que pasó luego, y después...

- Es que no saco nada con hablarte - se dijo cansada - Vale, lo intenté - se devolvió a casa con toda su dignidad por el suelo, a parte de ser un idiota, era un insensible, y estaba a punto de romper a llorar...

- Rose - la frenó.

- ¿Qué?

- Soy un idiota - ella se volteó a verle y lo vio mirando al suelo, como un niño pequeño luego de hacer una fechoría, no supo que hacer, se le partía el alma pero seguía estática - Yo nunca quise a nadie de verdad, me asusta querer...

- Por eso siempre hieres a todas las personas que finges querer sin importarte nada... No es justificación - ella dictó sin querer flexionar su punto de vista dolido, él no dijo nada, ¿Cómo podía seguirle explicando...?

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart [Se que es dificil mantener un corazón abierto]_

_When even friends seem out to harm you [Cuando hasta los amigos parecen herirte]_

- Pensé que tú jugabas, somos primos, ¿Qué podía salir de aquello? - se sinceró. Por primera vez en la conversación, Rose le encontró razón a James, y se quedó en un silencio avergonzado, ¿Por qué había pensado que ese disparate algún día pudo haber sido perfecto? ¿O realmente había perdido la cabeza antes que él?

- Tienes razón... Yo soy la idiota, entonces - soltó en un siseo extraño, como si le faltara voz, o valor.

- Yo pensé que jugabas - él siguió como si no la hubiera escuchado - Y entonces me dije, vamos, yo también puedo... Y te dejé sin saber que... Me arrepentiría todos estos años por hacerte todo eso.

- ¿Qué? - la ojiazul soltó consternada.

- Veo que tardé demasiado en darme cuenta - ella seguía sin entender, que a él le costaba más que cualquier otra cosa decir todo lo que estaba diciendo, porque su naturaleza no era esa, jamás la había sido, odiaba decir esas cosas, odiaba tener que decir lo que pensaba, ¡Odiaba ser tan idiota frente a ella! Aunque recordaba que Rose una vez le dijo, en esos tiempos, que le agradaba que se comportara así de vez en cuando...

_But if you could heal a broken heart [Pero si pudieras curar un corazón roto]_

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you [No habría tiempo fuera de encantarte]_

- No te entiendo - soltó finalmente la muchacha de diecisiete años, ya calada hasta los huesos por la lluvia, pero aún así, tercamente ambos parados enfrentándola en la calle cuando todos corrían por refugio o andaban con paraguas caminando tranquilamente.

- Tomate todo el tiempo para odiarme, lo merezco - fue la respuesta de James - Y puedo esperar, esta vez solo...

- ¡James! - ella quiso que reaccionara.

_Sometimes I need some time...on my own [A veces necesito un tiempo... __En mi mismo]_

_Sometimes I need some time...all alone [A veces necesito tiempo... Solo]_

_Everybody needs some time... on their own [Todos necesitan tiempo... __En si mismos]_

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone [No sabes que necesitas algo de tiempo... Sola]_

- ¿Podrías ser más claro? - ella se hartó - O debería hablar yo...

- ¿Qué tienes que decir?

- Algo que no volveré a repetir - sentenció - James, te juro que me gasté todo el tiempo... pero no odiándote, si no que intentando hacerlo, sin éxito, lo merecías, claro, pero no pude hacerlo, NO te odio ni te odiaré, se que todo lo que hiciste fue por que... Somos primos, somos unos malditos primos que parecen hermanos porque nuestros padres son demasiado cercanos, y tienes razón, tal vez yo me tomé todo esto en serio y terminé pagándolo...

- ¿Ser primos es lo único que te impide quererme de verdad? - nuevamente ese silencio del demonio, tan tenso...

_And when your fears subside, and shadows still remain [Y cuando temes hundirte y las sombras permanecen]_

_I know that you can love me When there's no one left to blame [Se que puedes amarme cuando no haya a nadie a quien culpar]_

- Es la pregunta que hace años no me atreví a hacerte - Rose y sus respuestas hábiles, él ya estaba acostumbrado.

- Ahora que sé que es verdad y no es un pasatiempo - resopló mirando dentro de sus ojos azules - Puedo responderte fácilmente que no... Nada me impide hacer esto - se acercó un poco más y le tomó el rostro, humedecido por las gotas que aún resbalaban, ella cerró los ojos dolorosamente, intentando pensar en si eso era bueno o malo, pero no se alejó, por ni un motivo lo haría, era como un imán, una vez que se juntaba a su otra parte, ya no podía salir de allí.

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó la muchacha como diciéndole "No te gustará soportarme" él captó sonriente y asintió.

_So never mind the darkness We still can find a way [Pues no importa la oscuridad, aún podemos encontrar un camino]_

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever Even cold November rain [Porque nada dura por siempre, incluso la fría lluvia de noviembre]_

Las gotas ya no mojaban el rostro de ni uno, pese a que ya estaban mojados, no había reparo, y ambos miraron al cielo, era un día raro, pero había dejado de llover, Rose sonrió, nunca le gustó la lluvia, sin embargo a James le encantaba, sobre todo porque recordaría ese día, como el día en que bajo la fría lluvia de noviembre, recuperó a la única mujer que querría dentro de su vida pese al pequeño detalle de que... Eran primos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste y dejen review<strong>


End file.
